The Tacos
by SubjectedToSubstance
Summary: Zim hits puberty and basically turns human due to not being on Irk during his newnes. Of course, he goes to Dib as if it's his fault. You can assume what follows. ZaDR.  R&R Update: There will be no continuation of this. Sorry.


"Nooooo!" A scream could be heard from anywhere in the housey basey. **Then**, crashing in the bathroom. Then, some unrelated shouting about the wonders of tacos.

Zim looked in the mirror, horrified at what was reflected back at him. Gir! It must have been that defective robot's fault! Yes! He made the waffles wrong or something. ... No, he wasn't that stupid to tamper with his beloved waffles. Ah! It was Dib-stink, with his large head. It must have been something to do with that idiot.

"Gir! Get in here!" he shouted out the door before the other bounded in, knocking Zim to the floor and seating himself on his waist.

Zim flushed for the first time in months, fending away Gir's wandering hands. "Stop that! And get off me." He began to struggle further, pushing at Gir's chest. The robot smiled, clambering off the other and sitting on the toilet.

"Get me my contacts. Zim shall go to the large-headed one's house to question th- What?" Zim cut his sentence short as he noticed Gir staring at his groin area, and glared. Gir pointed, then poked, sending a strange feeling through Zim's stomach and up his spine. "I don't remember you having one of those."

Zim blushed again and ran out of the house, realizing he didn't need the contacts, scurried down the street, around the corner, and into Dib's door, panting. He shouted, banging on said door. "Let me in, Dib-worm!" His frantic banging was cut short like his previous sentence as Gaz opened the door, Game Slave in hand. "Oh. It's just you."

"Where is Dib-stink? I must question him with my mighty word probe!" Zim randomly pointed to somewhere in the house.

"I don't know." Gaz turned her attention back to her Game Slave, but opened the door wider to allow Zim in the house. "Take a look around if you want." She walked away to go flop on the couch.

Zim made a bee-line to Dib's room, shoving the door open. "You! Filthy huuman! What have you done to Zim?" he leapt towards the startled Dib lying on his bed, shirtless and half awake.

"What are you talking about?" Dib flailed, his classes clattering to the floor. "Get off of me, Zim."

"No." Zim straddled the human boy's waist. "Tell Zim what you did to him! I have hair, damnit!" he whined, glaring down at the other.

"I didn't do anything..." Dib glared back. Reluctantly, Zim slid off him and onto the floor, like a puddle of goo... Mission goo. "Well then." he glanced at Dib's open laptop on the bed, blinking at the strange images that sent a flutter though his stomach. "If not you, then who?"

"How did you get in my house?" Dib snapped the laptop lid closed to avoid the Irken's scrutinizing gaze.

"Your sister let me in."

"Oh... Damn her." Dib glared at his door before throwing his boot at it to slam it shut. Zim whined, turning his attention to the human. "What's happening to me, worm boy?"

"As if I would know. You're acting strange, Zim." Dib stared at the alien. "Your eyes look different, too..." he murmured, tilting his head to the side as he reached out and pulled a pillow to his chest.

"This!" Zim stood up and gestured at his groin, "Tell me, worm boy, what is it?" he scowled at Dib, who stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"A meat stick?" A thought quickly spread in Dib's mind like a dark could. It seemed as though Zim had hit some sort of human puberty since he wasn't on Irk... He would bloom into a... perfect human teen instead of an Irken teen...

"But Zim does not wish to have a _human_ meat stick! Zim is far too superior for a human version." He scowled again.

Dib cast aside the pillow and grabbed his laptop, waving Zim over. "Come here... If you react a certain way, I can tell you what's wrong."

Zim tilted his head, questioning the large-headed boy's intentions. Quickly, he sat on the bed and scooted next to Dib, though trying to keep some sort of distance.

"Now..." Dib pulled up a video on the screen and laid the laptop on his stomach, turning it so the other could see. "Watch this and don't look away." he smirked, laying down and tilting his head slightly so he could watch Zim's reactions.

The video began playing and immediately the alien began to blush as he witnessed two attractive men kissing.

"What? What is this?" he turned to look at Dib, who was smirking. "Now, now. Pay attention. Otherwise I won't be able to diagnose you." he chimed. Zim turned back to the screen flushing even more as the two men began to undress.

"After this, I may have to run a few tests." Seduction dripped from Dib's voice. Zim shuddered, the same feeling in his stomach and spine cropping up again. What did the worm-boy mean by 'tests'? Would it be needles and cold tables in his basement? Why the hell was he looking at him like that... and the feeling from before...

Dib's mind blanked out for a few moments. He tried to keep his eyes away from the screen because he knew he would get, well, a hard-on from watching, but it didn't work quite so well since he was watching Zim become more and more embarrassed, he himself became flustered. Zim covered his face with the back of his hand, the two men onscreen became more intimate; one sucking the other off. "T-turn it off!" he stammered, his stomach fluttering as he glared at Dib.

"Alright, alright. It's nearly over anyway." Dib shut the lid to his laptop for the final time and set it on the table next to the bed. Zim sighed in relief, though wondering what was next. Oh... the tests. "So, Zim, how did that video make you feel?" Dib sat up and scooted closer to Zim, resting a hand on his stomach.

"Very strange. Regardless; what are these tests you spoke of?" Zim's blush lingered as he felt Dib's fingers slip under his shirt.

"Oh. Thank you for reminding me~" Dib moved his fingers to Zim's trousers and unzipped the fly. "It seems like I will have to run some tests on you..." He smirked, leaning in closer to Zim, "You have pretty eyes." he murmured. The ex-alien flushed a darker color, squeezing his eyes shut. It embarrassed him to some extent to be given a complement.

"...What are you doing, Dibbeh?" Zim's so-called 'pretty' eyes opened and widened as the fingers slipped underneath the remaining garments and grazed against his member.

"I don't remember you having one of these~" Dib chimed.

"A-ah!" Zim yelped, his stomach in a flurry and his cheeks on fire.

"I wouldn't be surpri- you look pinker... like an inferior human!" Dib studied the other's neck before nipping at it. "I like it."

Zim shivered from the nip and the fingers that were grazing against him. "Dib..." he mumbled, resting the back of his hand against his lips. Lips... those were another thing he seemed to have grown over night, no joke. It felt oddly natural, and like Dib, he liked it.

"So, you like this?" Dib sat up and hovered over Zim, smirking.

"I guess."

"You only guess?" Dib shifted lower, pushing Zim's form-fitting shirt up. "I guess I need to make your answer more definite." He kissed at the pale skin as he unzipped Zim's trousers, sliding them down with the rest of his undergarments before he brushed his fingers against his member. Zim shivered, running his hand through the strands of Dib's hair. He bit his lip, his mind wandering. How did Dib know what he was doing? Had he done it with other men? If so, who? He felt the strange urge to find them and let them have a bit of his mind. He had always thought of Dib as his. His own little plaything... But he never managed to tell him how he felt. All the times he hand the other alone, he could never let it slip from his lips like he hand dreamed of. It never went as he had planned. He couldn't pull him into a kiss and whisper next to his ear how much he hated him, or rather loved him, how much he wanted to feel him; Either Dib wrapped around him as he throbbed inside or Dib pushing inside him, grazing his sweet spot. More often than not, he had woken up with stickiness between his legs and nearly drenched in sweat.

"He cried out as he felt a damp warmth wrapped around him as he jerked in Dib's mouth, hand still buried in the man's hair and twisting the strands around his fingers. "Dibbeh..."

"Dib pulled his lips away from Zim's throbbing organ, "Hm?" He smirked, knowing the other would whine from the sudden lack of mouth-to-cock contact.

"No! Don't stop..." Sure enough, Zim begged mere seconds after the lips were gone.

"Don't stop?" Dib teased, his tone devious, shifted back up, pushing Zim's legs up as well to allow him to press his own member from against the other's entrance. "Even if I fuck you?"

Zim answered with a small moan before draping his arms on Dib's shoulders. No, no. Now he wanted Dib inside him so badly. To feel him pulse and thrust inside him, showing no mercy to him... He hoped it wasn't just another dream where he would have to strip the sheets from the bed after he woke up. He screamed, feeling a sharp and sudden pain as he realized Dib had intruded him without any warning.

"Oh, Zim, that sounded so sweet." he gasped, thrusting into the other shallow and slowly at first. Did didn't want to hurt him that much, even though he was basically furious at Zim for not realizing how much he hand loved and wanted him. For putting him through that sort of pain. How many times had Zim gotten him alone but only to insult him and tell him how much he thought his head was big. Dib remembered that he could finally take it out on him. Smirking, he drew out of Zim to the tip before thrusting back into him forcefully, getting a satisfying gasp from the human-alien...thingy.

Zim wrapped his legs around Dib's waist to allow the fullest and deepest penetration his body could withstand. He didn't know what to do. Did he let his mind wander or stay there, focusing on the feeling of Dib teasing him, stroking him in time with the painful, yet delicious pushes and pulls that caused tears to leak from his eyes. Tears... they didn't burn. Weren't they water? Or could he get wet with without burning and screaming in agony? He was jerked out of that thought process, moaning loudly as Dib hit his sweet spot with such force it caused pre-come to leak out of him onto his stomach.

"Hmm, Zim, you're nicer inside than I imagined." Dib murmured as he bent down to kiss the other gently, sending a new wave of euphoria through the both of them. His pace slowed and quickened as he teased Zim, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck, moaning quietly, feeling nails drag across his back in what he could tell was some combination of pleasure and frustration.

Release flooded over Zim, and into him after Dib thrust roughly into him. Dib gasped as he came, the sensation heightened by Zim tightened around him.

A few moments passed before Dib drew out of the other and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around Zim's waist. "Did you like it?" he asked, smirking as he kissed Zim's neck. He blushed, his arousal ebbing for the time being. What would happen if he didn't answer? Not because he had opinion but because he was too embarrassed to reply.

He mumbled his answer, turning his head away so Dib couldn't look at his red face illuminated by the faint moonlight. It was a mistake since soon afterward Dib licked at his neck, letting his hand slide up to his chest and pitching one of Zim's nipples.

"A-ah..." Zim cried out, sensitive still and surprised. He so wished that he could simply pass out from the exhaustion and the aching he was going through.

"I love you." He heard Dib mutter before slipping in a fitful sleep. Zim turned to look at the man next to him in a form of shock. He didn't know how to take that. somehow it scared him. He wasn't Irken anymore... His hatred for Dib could now be defined as love in human vocabulary. Yes, he felt the same way, simply. It scared him. He couldn't simply tell Dib that... like he just had. He may be turned down. He might have his heart-

"Aren't you going to say it back?" Dib asked groggily, his voice low.

"You'll laugh."

"Tell me. Please."

Zim remained silent for a moment, his voice caught in his throat. "I... I love you too, Dib." he said quietly. He swore he could feel Dib smile against his neck as he flushed again. It felt good to admit it, finally. He wanted to cry, and so he did, softly so Dib wouldn't notice.

'Where to go from here...' Dib thought to himself. He supposed he would take the next step in the morning, like he had always dreamed of.


End file.
